It is commonly known in the automotive industry to provide article carriers on top of vehicles for carrying a variety of items, such as parcels, skis, bicycles, luggage, etc. However, such article carriers are often designed with an emphasis on styling which limits carrying capacity. Accordingly, such luggage racks may not carry heavy or relatively large or bulky loads such as large boxes, ladders, boats, etc.
Presently, no known luggage rack exists which provides an easily attachable utility rail which extends laterally beyond the sides of the luggage rack in order to carry such larger items. Further, no such utility rail exists which provides flexibility for attachment to a variety of existing automotive luggage racks.